Foolish...
by kuh-rin
Summary: "See my days are cold w/o you...and im hurtin' while i'm with you...and though my heart can't take no more, I keep on running back to you..." HG/DM fic...review pls. qt story w/ surprise ending!
1. Partners For Two Weeks (Damn!)

AN: The characters are not mine…Its JK Rowlings…  
  
And There Goes Love  
  
Kuh-rin  
  
Chapter 1: Partners For Two Weeks (Damn!)  
  
Hermione was entering the Potions classroom very quietly when…  
  
---"Urghhh!!! Damn you Mudblood!"  
  
Hermione turned around and saw…None other than pureblood Mr. Malfoy.  
  
"What? I didn't even do anything to you Malfoy!" Hermione asked with confusion.  
  
"If you didn't know Mudblood…you touched me." Spat Malfoy with disgust in his face.  
  
"Oh…Man! Now I have to go to the bathroom to wash my hands…you see Granger…I don't want mud blood sliming up on me…" he added with an obvious smirk on his face.  
  
And he ran into the bathroom…While Hermione entered the dungeons shaking his head.  
  
Hermione Granger is a 4th year student in Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is also the top student in their year. Besides that, she is always seen with her two best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. Hermione was often called a know-it-all, which is true, but Hermione always finds means to have a good social life. She was also one of the prettiest and most popular girls in school. She had Hazel-Brown eyes, smooth skin, straight nose, full luscious lips and curly hair (which is kinda cute).  
  
Now, to Draco Malfoy, things are different. To start, Draco is a pureblood wizard. He came from a family who detested wizard or witches who are muggle- born, or to his vocabulary 'Mudblood.' He had white blond hair, pale but smooth skin, dark gray eyes, straight nose, rosy lips and a very muscular body ('coz of Quidditch). He was also a top student and a Quidditch player. He is always with his rather large but stupid cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
Now on with the story…  
  
The Potions door open and Malfoy entered the room. He was late but Malfoy always had ways to excuse himself to Snape.  
  
After Draco excused himself, Snape announced that they would be grouped into two to make a rather difficult potion, which will be brewed and stewed for 2 weeks.  
  
To Hermione's disgust, his partner was Malfoy.  
  
Hermione chose not to speak to him and began to cut the ingredients.  
  
Malfoy cut the silence-- "Granger, so quiet there. Come on, where gonna be together for 2 weeks. Might as well get to know each other."  
  
Hermione looked at him and saw a smirk in face and just rolled her eyes.  
  
After 45 minutes, which like took forever for Hermione, Snape gathered them all and said "Now all of you, I must tell you that the potion you are making is quite complex…It should only be brewed during night. And because our classes are due morning, we cannot make it here. So, I must ask you to meet with your partner every night to complete your potion. The potion is due in two weeks. You may leave."  
  
Hermione mouthed complaints silently in the air  
  
'Two weeks? Every night? With Malfoy…Urghh…This is gonna be hell'  
  
Meanwhile, Malfoy wasn't pleased either.  
  
'Two weeks? At night? With that Mudblood…that's bullshit!'  
  
"Don't worry Hermione! You can do it. If he tries anything just jinx him!"  
  
"Yeah! Show him that Full Body Curse!"  
  
Ron and Harry had been comforting Hermione all day after potions. The thought of having Draco Malfoy as a partner is like a nightmare.  
  
After dinner, Hermione braved the Slytherin tables and talked to Malfoy.  
  
"Hey Malfoy!" Hermione called.  
  
Malfoy turned around and saw Hermione.  
  
"What do you want mudblood?"  
  
"Well…I just came here to say that we should arrange for our potions making meeting. Were do we meet?"  
  
Malfoy looked at her and for minutes he was silent and was obviously thinking. Ron and Harry had been watching her from the Gryffindor table. They looked worried. Hermione gave them an 'okay' sign and the two boys smiled.  
  
After 3 minutes—Malfoy seemed to have decided.  
  
"In the student's study room down the library…that should be okay"  
  
"Well…that seems to be an good place. Okay, 9:00 PM later. Study Room. Catch yah later!"  
  
Hermione was about to leave, when an idea stuck into her.  
  
--It's Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger. Not Mudblood. She said in a very cool way and walked away with a smile plastered in her face.  
  
-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- =--=--=--=-  
  
AN: How's my story? Review pls… *",* 


	2. Are You An Angel?

And There Goes Love…  
  
Kuh-rin  
  
Chapter 2: Are You An Angel?  
  
9:00—  
  
9: 05—  
  
9:10—  
  
9:15—  
  
9:20—  
  
9:25—  
  
"Damn! He's late…"  
  
It was already 9:26 and Draco hasn't arrived at the Student's Study Room.  
  
"I should've known!"  
  
Hermione was already leaving and in fact in front of the door when—BAM!  
  
The door knocked off Hermione.  
  
--"Where am I?"  
  
Hermione's vision was blurry. There was a face in front of her. It was a beautiful face… though she can't really make out whom he is… He was holding her and asking if she was all right.  
  
--"Are you an angel???" Hermione suddenly spat out.  
  
The vision just laughed.  
  
The laugh suddenly woke her up.  
  
'I know that laugh!'  
  
Hemione's vision became precise again—"Malfoy!"  
  
She suddenly scrambled out of Malfoy's hands…  
  
"Take your hands off me!!!"  
  
Malfoy gave out a smirk…  
  
He suddenly imitated Hermione's voice and said, "Are you an angel?"  
  
Hermione reddened and Malfoy gave a hollow and long laugh…  
  
"That isn't funny! I was out of my mind…I was knocked out!!!" Hermione said defensively.  
  
Malfoy just continued to imitate her and laughed and laughed.  
  
'Oh how evil he is…' Hermione thought.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Let's get started…Can you please start adding the ingredients."  
  
Malfoy gave her another laugh and finally stood in front of the cauldron to stew.  
  
"Urghhh…Its so hot… Why does it have to be hot in here?" Draco complained.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and handed him the sliced roots.  
  
Suddenly…out of the blue…Draco removed his robe and t-shirt.  
  
Hermione's mouth dropped.  
  
His body… it was so heavenly.  
  
She continued to stare at it—  
  
"Granger!!! The leaves. Please!"  
  
Hermione got up to her senses again and handed him the leaves.  
  
--Malfoy gave a sudden laugh.  
  
"And what are you just laughing about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Uhmm…Granger, I don't know how to say it. But I think you have a crush on me!"  
  
"What?" she mouthed.  
  
"I caught you Granger! My body…you. Staring at it…Remember? Nice huh?" he said with a wide grin in his face.  
  
Hermione chose not to answer.  
  
'Well… It was true… I was staring at it…and was amazed! He had a wonderful body and a cute butt…' she thought and suddenly looked at his butt again.  
  
--'But hell no! He's Draco! My enemy!!!' she added to her thoughts and started to chop the other ingredients.  
  
"I'm tired Granger. You stew here." He said as he sat at a nearby couch.  
  
"Why do I have to do almost everything?" She asked Draco.  
  
Draco just gave her a smile and grabbed a magazine and began to read it.  
  
When he finished it, he put it down and—  
  
There in front of him was Hermione, who had just removed her robe. She was wearing a white tank top and a micro mini skirt.  
  
Draco was amazed at her. She had a beautiful body…  
  
'Is this Granger? The know-it-all mudblood?' he thought.  
  
'Oh damn! Why did she even become a mudblood? If she hadn't been, I would've hit her right know and had some fun.'  
  
--'But she is a mudblood Draco!!! Don't get attracted to her. Lucius wouldn't be  
  
pleased.' he added to his thoughts and grabbed another magazine.  
  
Draco looked at his watch and realized how late it was.  
  
"11:30 PM! We're done for now Hermione…See yah tomorrow! Same time. Same place!"  
  
"Okay! Don't be late tomorrow!"  
  
He nodded and ran to the Slytherin Dormitories.  
  
Hermione was gathering all the ingredients when…  
  
"Wait!!! Did he just called me Hermione???" she asked herself.  
  
She had heard him clearly…  
  
He called her 'Hermione' for the very first time.  
  
Hermione smiled a bit and softly to herself …she said: "I guess you can be an angel sometimes, Draco…you can…"  
  
With a dreamy smile, she continued to gather the ingredients again and went straight to the Gryffindor Dormitories.  
  
-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-- =--=--=--=-  
  
AN: bout it? Do you like this chapter??? Well…please review. I can do with some opinions…Sorry it was short…I suck up in summaries. (Hehe) I haven't finished typing Chap 3 yet so…just hang in there. 


	3. Is This Draco Maloy?

Chapter 3: Is this Draco Malfoy?  
  
9:00 PM  
  
Hermione was walking to the hall to the Student's Study room—"  
  
"If he comes late again I'll tell Professor Snape tomorrow!" Hermione said to herself as she walked down the hall.  
  
But when she arrived, Draco Malfoy was already there.  
  
"Oh! How punctual you are today Mr. Malfoy!" she said with great surprise ness in her face.  
  
Draco scowled at her and just said, "Okay fine Granger! Just start making the potion!"  
  
Hermione noticed the impatience in his face and started to brew up their potion.  
  
Draco didn't stand up to help Hermione. Meanwhile, Hermione continued to finish their potions and did not mind Malfoy for the next minutes.  
  
Several minutes have passed and there was complete silence (except for the boiling potion) for a few minutes.  
  
Hermione broke up the silence and muttered, "What's wrong with you Malfoy? You're so quiet today! Is this a joke or what…? Damn…it's so annoying if you're quiet! Am I in heaven or is it just that Draco Malfoy is just quiet!"  
  
She said that all in a very fast with a very quizzical look on Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy just looked up at her for like a minute or so and just looked away.  
  
Hermione noticed his eyes were shining. As if he was trying to cry any minute right now.  
  
This made Hermione think. 'Maybe he has a problem or something.'  
  
She didn't think twice and sat beside him and looked at him sincerely.  
  
"Its none of your business!!!" he just said.  
  
"Come on Malfoy! Tell me…" she just said. She was not going to give up that easy. Hermione is good at this kind of things…Counseling. When Ron and Harry had problems, she has the solutions.  
  
Malfoy looked up at her and saw instantly the earnestness and warmness of her eyes.  
  
He again looked away and Hermione just asked and asked.  
  
"Malfoy! Come on! I can help you…" she insisted!  
  
Suddenly, a tear fell down from Malfoy's eyes.  
  
"Oh damn… Hermione. Why are girls just like that…I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!"  
  
He continued to cry for minutes. And Hermione just looked at him with full sympathy.  
  
After what seemed like 5 minutes of crying, it seemed like as if someone just pushed his head.  
  
He looked around and found Hermione looking at him and he realized that he was crying.  
  
--'Damn' he thought.  
  
And He wiped tears form his eyes and controlled himself again.  
  
He was expecting for Hermione to laugh, but she didn't.  
  
After few moments of silence…  
  
"You're going to tell our classmates that I cried like a baby, won't you?" Malfoy said.  
  
Hermione looked up and said… "No Malfoy! I'm not like that… You can trust me."  
  
Malfoy seemed relieved.  
  
"Its just that Malfoy…Who Is the girl you're crying over and why?"  
  
Draco looked at her and examined her face. He could say that she can be trusted. So, Draco took a deep breath and told her the story of him and his relationship with Padma. To Hermione's opinion, its like as if Draco haven't talked for years. He told her how Padma said she loved him for the past few days and then later dumped him for another guy.  
  
Hermione was shocked. 'Draco Malfoy? This serious…My, I never I imagined that…'  
  
All Hermione can do was pat his back and just said some encouraging words.  
  
"Its alright, Draco. I'm here for you!"  
  
Draco looked up at her warm eyes and hugged her. He didn't care for this time that he was hugging Hermione, a mudblood. For now, he just needed someone serious, to talk to. And it was certainly Hermione.  
  
"You're okay you know Draco." Hermione suddenly said.  
  
Draco saw her smiling and said, "You're okay too Granger…I mean Hermione." And smiled at her.  
  
For the very first time, Hermione saw him smile genuinely, without maliciousness traced on his face.  
  
"So…now. I think we should be friends." Hermione said. Hoping he's say 'yes.'  
  
To her relief he smiled and said, "Glad to."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=- =-=-=-  
  
AN: So…? How was it? Sorry again it was short. Well, at least you won't have a hard time reading it…since it's short.  
  
Anyhows…next chapters will be really good..So just keep reading please and review…  
  
*",* 


End file.
